tribe_diplomacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Conquering UK 300BC Rules (map game)
This page are the rules for the map game- Conquering UK 300BC. Basic Rules #You can only move to other places with borders connecting with the border you are on! #Ships can land only go on lands that share with seas. Army units cannot go on seas. #Every year, you say what you are developing and how. You can say you develop Army/ Navy/ Economy by 0.25 only!. The devlopment of your Army/navy shows how they're fighting skills are. #When you get a new star, you get a new city. A new city can give you new army units or boats. #Each year, 200 a babies are born and 100 new warriors join the military. #Please note that if your economy score cannot support your army score (a 3 number less in difference), you will start to lose centers. If you do nothing to solve the problem, your tribe will eventually fall back to its orignial place. #'Most tirbes start as 2 stars/cities. If your tribe captrues 10 stars, it becomes a kindom. If it gets to more than 16 stars, it becomes an empire.' #You can write anything for each year but you have to be plausible. #'No sock puppeting! ' #only 1 army units can stay in one piece of land #If two army units attack a place, one has to say attack and the other has to say support! #'You do not ever change what you have written in an other season. It may mess up the game!' #'No edditing the score page! Creator will add scores to it.' Advance Rules! ''How to move my troops and navy? You just bascially write on that year where you want them to moce. Eg- The army in devon will move to cornwall. Fleet units cannot go inland and army units cannot go out to sea (unless convoyed!) How to declare a war? You just have to write on that year which army unit or boat you are attacking. The creator of the game will send you a page where you war starts. You can find the war on the talk page of the game too! The war will be held for couple years for the game. Once the land has been held by the defense country or taken by the offense country, the official will end! However, it can continue when players decide to. Declaring wars in Tribe Diplomacy rule 'What will happen if I have a war? A wars have conseqences either good or bad. If you win a war, you may gain more stars and land. If you lose , you may lose stars and land. However, to all winning participants of the war or losers, there these same consequences they must take: *minus 0.50 economy score every season in war for '''the tribe attacking. *Minus 0.25 economy score every season in war for''' the tribe defending.' *decrease in population (depends on how well you do!) *military score will increase by 0.5 after each seperate war you have, ('not by seasons! pirates and barbarians don't get this!)' *might lose cities too even if you win war! This is because if your economy score has a 3 number less in difference, you will lose a city! What does the stars on the county's do? The stars on the county represents a city. Most countys have stars. The cities porvide you a free economy score by 1. Having a new star also means having a new army unit/ boat! What happens if someone takes one of your cities away? In this case, you will have to decrease your economy score by 1. You do not need to take away any army units or boats. How do I give orders to my tribe? Just after each date, write a paragraph of what you plan doing this year. If you want to write after someone's paragraph, remember to add dip(your tribe name) How do I know my score of economy/ army/ fleet? You will look at the score page on link! The creator will add the scores for you and make sure it is fair! How do I look at what land I took and the map of the game? Look at the map on the top right of the page!!! How do I win the game? You will either declare a draw propsal with your follow players and allies or gain all the land on the map! Reminders! *Creator will help you add the scores! *'The score page is only for looking, no editing''' *Always be plausible! *Do not ever change the map unless you are given permission! *If you forgot about a war, you will automatically lose it. *The years of the game will chage everyday! If everyone has sumbitted their orders for their tribes, the new year will start automatically! *No one is allowed to make a new year without permission of the creator! *You can do anything for a country! But it just depends on what consequences you may take!For example, "We make lightsabers!" and on the next year, you may lose 1 points of economy score due to failure of research! *The mininum score your economy will go depends on how many stars you have! *Army and Navy scores will never decrease, only increase!